Deja vu
by love0faith
Summary: Ginny, Tom. Tom, Ginny. This is kind of a weird story. One-Shot, bc I never finish anything. RATING:M.


**Déjà vu**

**Disclaimer: Nope! I'm not JK Rowling, nor do I own Harry Potter or any of its nifty characters, places, etc.**

**Enjoy!**

_Oh joy, another homework assignment,_ Ginny thought bitterly. _I'm sorry, _how_ many inches did he say? I know he did not say _twelve_ by tomorrow! This is insanity!_ In her anger, Ginny sloppy wrote her homework assignment down in her planner that Hermione gave her last Christmas, slammed the planner closed, and almost ran out the door. She sighed loudly in frustration on her way up to the library. She had to get started on her homework now if she had any hope of finishing it before two in the morning, although she doubted she would even be done by then. Twelve inches about the effects of Draught of the Living Dead on teenagers versus adults in Europe? That would at least take an hour of halfhearted research, and another two hours of writing a decent paper. Then she still had another three papers of around the same length and absurdity to do. Why did she always put things off until the last minute? The Potions and Astronomy assignments were just given today, but her Transfiguration was given at least two weeks ago, and the Muggle Studies paper was given last month!

Just as she thought about it, her enchanted planner began yelling, "Procrastinator! Slacker! Sloth!" and several other things at her as she made her way down the halls. She tapped it twice with her wand, with no success at making it stop it's ranting. Finally she opened it, tore the current week out, crumpled those papers up, and then slammed the planner shut again. That seemed to only make it angry. Surely the entire school knew how much of a procrastinator she was by now.

"Shut up!" Ginny yelled at it, as she tossed it into a trash can. A few first year students giggled as they walked by, pointing at Ginny as they passed her. She gave them a glare and an inaudible growl, and the giggling desisted immediately.

Finally reaching the library, Ginny took a very sharp turn to the left, tossed her bag onto her usual table, and started down the aisle she knew would contain the books she needed to research for her Potions paper. She decided to get that one over with first, as it would be the most difficult for her, and would take her the most time. She scrambled up some books about the Draught Potion and a few books with titles like, "Statistics about Different Potions," and "Potions Effects on Different People." She had so many books in her hands that it was hard to see, and also hard to balance; she thought she would drop all of them quite a few times, actually. But, she did make it and she spread all her books on the table and sighed, "Let's get 'er done!" She smirked to herself, using a saying her dad had begun to use after hearing some muggle comedy thing.

She sat down at her table and cracked her knuckles dramatically, trying to make light of all the work that she had. She grabbed her quill and began scratching away at her paper.

Five minutes later, her quill was down and her attention was anywhere else but on her paper. Right now she was staring at a lady bug crawling across the ceiling. She counted the spots, "One, two, three…eight! Eight years old." She smiled to herself and continued looking around the room. She looked to see if anyone she knew was studying. There were a few younger students, looking about the age of 12 or 13. They weren't even really studying, just sort of pretending to read, while talking over their books. Maybe they were having a study group? Oh – laughter – definitely not. She continued to scan the room. Some Hufflepuffs, a Ravenclaw, a really annoying first year Gryffindor… and one Slytherin. But, not just any Slytherin, oh no, it was Draco Malfoy. She rolled her eyes, seeing that he was sleeping with his cheek resting on his hand, book laying out open in front of him. _He must be doing the same assignment as me, _Ginny though humorously. She scanned the room again, and seeing there still wasn't anyone to distract her from her work anymore, she decided to get back to it. She picked up a book and began scanning the page, twirling her quill in between her fingers. She found a good paragraph to cite in her paper, and began writing on her parchment.

Ten minutes later, she was drawing a story on a scrap sheet of parchment. Two tough looking men were wearing muggle army uniforms and holding guns toward each other. Quietly, Ginny was making little, "Pow!" and machine gun noises. After a while, one man defeated the other and she drew him with his foot on the other man's abdomen, the normal stance of victory. She grew up with all boys, what else would you expect? Having finished the battle scene, she looked up once again, to see if anything new had happened. Now the "study group" was being yelled at by a furious Madam Pince. Apparently Ginny wasn't the only one to notice their laughter. She saw that the annoying first year was now picking their nose, nothing abnormal for them. She also saw that Draco Malfoy was now awake and alert, reading the book he had in front of him before. She smirked, seeing a red mark on his cheek from when he had been sleeping. He looked up, probably feeling Ginny's eyes on him, and looked straight at her. Ginny blushed, the redness covering her whole face, all the way up to her ears, as it always did, and she looked down at her parchment as fast as she could. _Ok, I have to get this finished now, _she thought.

An hour later, at 6 pm, she was finally finished with her paper. She knew it wasn't perfect or anything, but it would probably get her a passing grade, which was fine with her. She stacked up her books and looked around as she did so. Now the group was broken up, each person sitting at their own table, all looking irate at the fact they were no longer able to speak to one another. The annoying kid was gone, as were two of the Hufflepuffs, and… Draco Malfoy was gone as well. She shrugged, picked up all the books at once, and started her way down the aisle she got them from. When she made it back, she began to feel rather proud of herself for keeping the stack so perfectly still, and felt a little too confident as she tried to hold the stack with one hand, and put the books back with the other. As the books tumbled out of her hand, she said aloud, "You dummy! Why didn't you just put them back using magic?"

"I was just thinking the same thing," Malfoy had been standing in the aisle the whole time. Now he was staring at Ginny, smirking the most self-righteous smirk Ginny had ever seen. She glared back and just tried to ignore his comment, pulling her wand out of her back pocket, waving once and watched all the books go back on their own. She turned on her heel, wanting to leave this aisle as quickly as possible when a hand wrapped around her arm and spun her around.

"What, you're not going to say anything to me?" Draco said, same smirk drawn on his face.

"Get off me, Malfoy." She said, trying to tear her arm out of his grasp, unsuccessfully.

"Oh, now, you can say something nicer than that," He said as he pulled her closer to him. "After all, I'm about to do something very nice for you. Well, maybe not nice, but certainly honoring."

Ginny looked at him, completely confused, "No, I don't have anything nice to say to you. Now, get off me and stop speaking gibberish!"

"Well, I thought I was speaking quite clearly, maybe you need to hear it a little closer." Pulling her close enough so he could reach her ear, he said, "I am going to do something that will be an honor for you. You're not going to like it much, I'm pretty sure, but it's going to change your world." He pulled back and looked at her face, which was now red with anger.

Ginny used her free hand to punch Malfoy square in the jaw. He let go of her other arm and she bolted toward the door. She didn't even make it to the end of the aisle before he grabbed her around the waist with one arm, putting his other hand over her mouth, dragging her backward. He whispered in her ear, "Now, now, I don't mean to sound cliché, but we can do this the easy way or the hard way, it's up to you." He continued to drag her, her legs flailing out in front of her like she had no control of them at all, nails digging into his arms, and muffled screams coming from her mouth, until they reached the back of the restricted section. He muttered some spell that made all sound stop coming from Ginny's throat and he let go of her mouth to grab his wand. He tapped the back wall three times, saying some spell Ginny had never heard before, and a door opened up from nowhere. He opened it, and continued to drag Ginny in through the door. He closed it behind them, and let her go.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" Ginny voice had come back; this spell had only lasted a few seconds, probably because Malfoy hadn't used his wand.

"What do you think I'm doing, Weaselette?" Malfoy smirked as he waved his wand around, lighting up the space they currently vacated.

"You better not be doing what I think you're doing, Malfoy. If you do, I swear I will cut your balls right off –"

Malfoy laughed, "Let me stop you right there, little Weasley. I am not going to rape you. I'm not even going to be with you for very much longer." All Ginny did was quirk an eyebrow, so Draco continued, "I'm a delivery boy, Ginny Weasley. I'm going to lead you down this secret hall, forcefully most likely, and once we get to where we're going, I'll leave you with instructions and be gone."

Ginny glared at him, "What if I don't want to go."

Malfoy laughed again held out his hand toward the door that they had just come through, "You don't have a choice!" Ginny looked to the door – which was now just a wall again – and her e eyes got very wide.

"Where are you taking me, then?"

Malfoy waved his finger disapprovingly, "No, no, little Ginny, I can't tell you that! Now, let's get a move on shall we?"

Ginny shook her head, "No. You let me out of here, Malfoy, or…" she reached back for her wand, and found that it was missing. Her jaw dropped when she noticed that Malfoy was twirling it between his fingers.

"Alright then, Weasley," Malfoy said, smirking once again, "Let's move!" He began walking down the hall, and Ginny shivered, following him.

They began their trek without speaking, Ginny thinking of all the horrible things that could be at the end of this secret tunnel, Malfoy humming a joyful tune. After about twenty minutes of walking, however, Ginny sighed impatiently, "Where are we going, Malfoy? The other side of the world?"

"You have no idea, little Weasley girl, you have _no_ idea," Malfoy said, back still to Ginny.

Ginny stepped on the back of his shoes, purposefully, hoping it would make him trip. Instead, he just stopped walking completely and turned around, looking absolutely furious. Ginny was so scared, she muttered an apology. He shook his head and said, "We're almost there now. So, you need to listen to me very carefully; do not speak when we walk into this next room. Don't ask any questions; just do what you're told. If you don't talk, you won't have to die… right away." He smirked at his last comment, then got serious again, "Do you understand?"

Ginny quirked an eyebrow again, "Why can't I talk?"

"Because I said so," Malfoy shrugged.

Ginny glared again, then sighed while nodding in agreement.

"Ok, then, let's go."

They continued to walk for another few minutes, then she saw a door about five feet in the distance and began shivering, even though it wasn't cold. They entered the room, which was very spacious, only containing a table with one chair, an ink bottle with a quill sticking up out of it, and a book. A very familiar looking book, actually. Ginny gasped, and Draco put his hand over her mouth, "No talking, remember?" He said it with such a seriousness Ginny had to comply, fear written all over her face. She knew exactly what book it was sitting on that table, she would know it from anywhere; that was Tom Marvolo Riddle's diary sitting on that table, no ink stains, no huge fang sticking out of it… it was in perfect condition. How could this be?

"Sit down at the table, Ginny," Malfoy said simply.

Ginny did as she was told, but sat far away from the table, trying to be as far away from the diary as possible. She looked up at Draco, so many questions in her eyes. He looked at her, no expression at all in his, "Alright, little Weasley, after I exit the room, you will remain silent, do you understand? Nod yes." Ginny nodded and he continued, "You will open the diary to the first page and write, 'Hello, Tom' nothing more, nothing less, do you understand? Nod yes." Ginny nodded again, so he continued with a smirk, "Well, then, Ginevra Weasley, this is where I leave you." He grinned hugely, then turned around and left the room, closely the door quietly behind him.

Ginny stared at the diary and began to feel sick. Tears came to her eyes, but did not shed, and she felt like she had a huge rock stuck in her throat. How could this be happening? Harry destroyed the diary in her first year! Five years ago! How was is it here now, sitting right in front of her? Why did she need to write in it? How could Malfoy even think she _would_ write in it? She sniffed once and moved her chair a little closer to the table, taking a closer look at the diary without touching it.

The fact of the matter was, she never forgot about Tom or the diary. She had always wondered what it would be like to write in it again, to talk to him again, even though she knew who he really was. He had been so nice to her in her first year, giving her advice, being there for her always, listening to her childish problems, like her crush on Harry Potter. Oh how long ago that had been! And he had almost killed her. Now, here she was, sitting in front of it, getting ready to have herself be killed again.

"Ginny! Write in the diary now!" She heard Malfoy's voice boom from every part of the room. She jumped, not expecting to hear him. Hurriedly, she grabbed the quill out of the ink, and glanced at the diary. She swallowed hard and opened it to the first page. It was clean and new, it even smelled new. She took a deep breath, like she was getting ready to jump into water, and wrote "Hello, Tom," in an extremely sloppy fashion on the page. It sank in, and she waited for a reply. It felt like an eternity had gone by, though in reality it was only seconds, when the simple reply of, "Hello, Ginevra," popped up. Just as she was getting ready to write again, something simple like, "How are you?" she saw more writing coming up. A lot of writing, "I'm so glad you decided to come, Ginevra. I need you to do something for me, you see. This time, however, I'm going to let you do this all on your own. Now, I'm sure you have a ton of questions for me like, 'How?' and 'Why?' and other things that I don't have time for, but Ginevra, you're just going to have to forget those questions, we have more important things to do. You are going to black out momentarily, but only for a minute or two. You will come see me, Ginevra. You and I are going to sleep together, and you are going to have a baby. Now, I know that you are thinking there's some way of getting out of this, but Ginevra, deep down you know there's no escape for you now. You want to do this. You have to do this. Are you ready?"

Ginny read it over twice before it faded away again. Her eyes were wide. She wrote, "No, Tom, no I don't. And I won't. I won't do that!" It sank in and Tom simply wrote, "Yes you will," after that Ginny blacked out.

When she woke up, she was in the Chamber, once again. Her mind automatically went to what happened last time she was here:

_Ginny woke up from her latest black out, with one of the worst headaches of her life. She groaned and sat up, wondering where she had ended up this time. She looked around and did not recognize anything. She seemed to be in some kind of dungeon. It was cold, wet, and dark._

"_Well, hello Ginevra!" A voice came from behind her. Ginny jumped up onto her feet, a little wobbly, considering how bad her headache was. She did not recognize the person who spoke to her, a boy, much older than she was, dark hair and eyes, and a Slytherin robe._

"_Who are you?" Ginny said in a shaky, weak voice. She was feeling really sick now._

"_I'm Tom, Ginevra! I suppose you've never actually seen me before, have you?" He smiled at her, kindly enough._

"_Oh, Tom! Where are we? Why are we here? Why…" She stumbled on her feet slightly, and held her head in her hand, "Tom… tom, I'm not feeling very well."_

"_I know, dear Ginevra, but don't worry, you won't feel anything in a little while," He walked closer to her, "I'm curious about something, Ginevra, can you answer me a question?"_

"_Sure, Tom," Ginny said weakly, now looking pale, falling over hard onto her backside on the ground. "Anything."_

"_Do you have a crush on me, Ginevra?"_

_Ginny looked up at Tom, she would have been blushing if the blood in her veins was strong enough to go to her face, "I… I… how did you know, Tom?"_

_Tom gave Ginny a half smile, "You really like me a lot, don't you Ginevra?"_

_Ginny fell over onto her back, now laying with her hair spread everywhere. She was feeling very tired, "Y..Yes, Tom, I do."_

_Tom walked toward her and bent over, "I like you a lot, too, Ginny." He smiled and kissed her on the mouth, her first kiss. Then everything went black._

Her eyes were alert, looking all around her, and she searched for a way out. There _has to be some way out of here_, Ginny thought to herself. _How did Harry get us out last time?_

"Oh, Ginevra, that won't work this time," a sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle said from the mouth of Salazar Slytherin. He laughed loudly and jumped down from the high statue, gracefully touching the ground below, keeping his balance well. "You see, Ginevra," he continued, "Potter is not here, and you don't speak Parseltongue, do you?"

Ginny stepped back toward the wall, as Tom was walking closer to her. When she didn't answer, he continued, "No, you don't. And, look around, Ginevra; there are no Phoenixes, no old, tattered hats… nothing to save you. Not that you really want to be saved." As he spoke, he came closer and closer, backing Ginny into a wall. He was just feet in front of her when he spoke again, "You still really like me, don't you Ginevra? Even after everything that happened between us?"

"No." Ginny said as strongly as she could, though her eyes were still wide with fear, not blinking.

"Hm, I think you're lying, Ginevra," he said as he came close enough to her that they were just inches apart. "You still have feelings for me, Ginevra. Admit it!"

Ginny shook her head back and forth several times, until Tom grabbed her face with one hand, his cold fingers pressing against her cheeks, "Look me in the eyes, Ginevra," and she did, "Tell me you don't have feelings for me," he smiled in a very kind way. "Tell me, Ginevra."

Ginny began crying and he knew he had her. He laughed loud, his head back, making Ginny shake with fear.

"Oh, now, now," he said, still smiling, but more malicious than kind, "it's ok, Ginny," he kissed her, just for a second, and continued, "I still like you, too. Maybe not the way you want, but I like you because you are going to fulfill a very important task I have for you." He kissed her again, this time for a long time, and she kissed him back. She knew it would only end in something awful, something she couldn't handle, but she did still have feelings for him. She still saw him as the only one who understood her in her first year, even if he never really cared. He knew things about her that no one else did, that no one else ever would.

He traced his tongue across her lips, and then pressed it against them, entering without permission. His tongue began roaming around her mouth, and hers tangled with his. Tom pressed Ginny up against the wall, intensifying the kiss, and showing her that he was already hard for her. She was shocked, and realized that she was yearning for him as well. Even while she was still kissing him, tears were streaming down her face. Tom pulled away from her mouth and pulled out the wand Ginny had from her first year, and for a moment, only a moment, she wondered how he still had it. All thoughts were gone from her mind when he waved the wand and her clothes disappeared. She felt a rush of cold, and looked up into Tom's eyes, which were raking across Ginny's body, lusting after every part. He smashed himself back up against her, kissing her again, and Ginny had shivers running up and down her spine, not only from the cold, but from fear as well. After a minute or two of kissing, Tom lifted up Ginny by her rear end, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. Tom reached down and unzipped his pants, pulling out his manhood. Then he looked up at Ginny with a grin, and, with no gentleness at all, thrust himself into her. This being Ginny's first time, a loud, painful scream tore from her throat and echoed on the walls of the chamber. Tom laughed wickedly and pulled himself in and out with a painful rhythm, and Ginny continued to sob. Finally, Tom came, and just let Ginny drop to the ground unceremoniously. Ginny continued to cry, sitting on the cold, hard ground, naked and ashamed.

"It's ok, Ginevra," Tom said matter-of-factly, "at least you're worth something now, right? And you're not dead, yet." Then, without saying another word, he was gone, and Ginny blacked out once again.

**Well, I hope you liked it. Um, if you're wondering if:**

**She's really pregnant – YES**

**She's going to abort – NO she's pro-life, apparently.**

**I'm going to write anymore – I don't know. What do you think?**

**I care if there are grammar mistakes – No, not really. Ha. I wrote this really late…**


End file.
